interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Life
English Etymology , from , from . Cognate with Dutch , German , Swedish . Pronunciation * , * * * Noun # The state that follows birth, and precedes death. # A status given to any entity including animals, plants, fungi, bacteria, etc. — and sometimes viruses — having the properties of replication and metabolism. # The essence of the manifestation and the foundation of the being. # the subjective and inner manifestation of the individual. # The world in general; existence. #: Man's '''life' on this planet has been marked by continual conflict.'' # A worthwhile existence. #: He gets up early in the morning, works all day long — even on weekends — and hardly sees his family. That's no '''life'!'' # A biography. #: His '''life' of the founder is finished, except for the title.'' # Something which is inherently part of a person's existence, such as job, family, a loved one, etc. #: She's my love, my '''life'.'' # A life sentence; a term of imprisonment of a convict until his or her death. # The span of time during which an object operates. #: This light bulb is designed to have a '''life' of 2,000 hours.'' # The period of time during which an object is recognizable. #: The '''life' of this milk carton may be thousands of years in this landfill.'' # One of the player's chances to play, lost when a mistake is made. #: Scoring 1000 points is rewarded with an extra '''life'.'' Quotations * 1994: Violet Quill, Robert Ferro: *: Most things in life, including life itself, seemed to have articulated sections, discrete and separate and straightforward. Synonyms * existence, experience * time Antonyms * death * coma * void Derived terms * artificial life * biological life * dog’s life * get a life * get life * give life * have the time of one's life * high life * lifeboat * life coach * life-buoy * life-force * life form * life jacket * lifeblood * lifelike * lifeline * life line * life of the party * life plan * life-saver * lifestyle * lifetime * life vest * lifework * love life * meaning of life * quality of life * real life * set for life * shelf life * social life Related terms * live * alive * lively Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: (ħayā) * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܚܝܐ (ħayē) *: Hebrew: חיא (ħayē) * Armenian: կյանք (kyank’) * * Bosnian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Campidanese Sardinian: vida * Catalan: vida * Chinese: 生命 (shēngmìng) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Egyptian: *: anx-n:x * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: * Georgian: სიცოცხლე (sitsotsxle), ცხოვრება (tsxovreba) * German: * Greek: ζωή (zoí) * Hawaiian: ola * Hebrew: חיים (ħayim) * Hindi: जीवन, जी, जान, प्राण, ज़िंदगी * Hopi: qatsi * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , 命 (いのち, inochi) * Khmer: (jīweut) * Korean: , * Kurdish: jiyan , * Latin: * Latvian: dzīve * Lithuanian: * Logudorese Sardinian: bida * Lower Sorbian: žywjenje * Macedonian: * Malayalam: ജീവിതം (jeevitham) * * Manx: bea * * Mongolian: * Norwegian: * Old English: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Sanskrit: जीवनं * Santali: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbian: , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Sumerian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: జీవితము (jeevithamu) * Thai: (cheewít) * Turkish: , * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * Yiddish: לעבן (lebn) * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܚܝܐ (ħayē) *: Hebrew: חיא (ħayē) * Armenian: կյանք (kyank‘) * Catalan: vida * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: ; (when its safety is questioned) * French: * German: * Greek: ζωή (zoí) * Hebrew: חיים (ħayim) * Hopi: qatsi * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: , * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Sumerian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Armenian: կյանք (kyank‘) * Bosnian: * Catalan: vida * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: חיים (ħayim) * Hindi: जी, जान, प्राण * Hopi: qatsi * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Malayalam: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Sumerian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Armenian: կյանք (kyank‘) * Bosnian: * Catalan: vida * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: חיים (ħayim) * Hindi: जी, जान, प्राण * Hopi: qatsi * Macedonian: * Malayalam: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Russian: * Swahili: * Armenian: կյանք (kyank‘) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: , , * Irish: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Armenian: կյանք (kyank‘) * Bosnian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: ζωή (zoí) * Hebrew: חיים (ħayim) * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * German: * Greek: * Japanese: , * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swahili: * Armenian: ցմահ (ts‘mah) * Catalan: vida * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: lebenslänglich * Greek: * Hebrew: מאסר עולם (ma'asar olam) * Irish: príosúnacht saoil * Macedonian: * Malayalam: * Norwegian: * Polish: dożywocie (coll.) , kara dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: doživljenjska * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Catalan: vida * Czech: * Danish: levetid * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: , * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: , * Malayalam: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * : (ħayā) * : lewe * : живот (život) * : bizi, bizitza, existentzia * : tekove * : ola, nohona, noho ʻana * : vivo * : hidup, kehidupan * : vita * : vita * : bomɔi * : gyvybė (1,2); gyvenimas (4, 5) * : ora, koiora, wairua ora, tauoranga * : (zendegi) * : život (1-5), doživotie (6) * : tekobé * : yaşam, hayat * : bywyd External links * Biological life * Phenomenological life * Philosophy of the life * * Anagrams * * file * lief ang:life zh-min-nan:life de:life et:life el:life es:life fa:life fr:life ko:life hy:life io:life it:life kn:life kk:life ky:life sw:life ku:life lo:life lv:life lt:life li:life hu:life ml:life my:life nl:life ja:life no:life oc:life pa:life pl:life pt:life ro:life ru:life simple:life fi:life ta:life te:life th:life tr:life uk:life ug:life vi:life zh:life